


Память

by medichka_shani



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Arystar Krory-centric, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Любой фанон о Кроули: затворничество, отношения с дедом, куда нах делись его родители, каким образом он получил образование, откуда бралось то, чем он там в своем замке питался, измышления на тему "Как оно у них было с Элиадэ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память

Свою мать я совсем не помню: ни тепла рук, ни голоса, ни запаха. Девять первых месяцев моей жизни, которые мы прожили вместе, навсегда стерлись из памяти. А вместе с ними – воспоминания о долгой дороге, по которой меня отвезли к деду. Это случилось после того, как мама отправилась на небеса. Мое самое первое воспоминание - о замке: солнце, дробящееся в решетках окна, и золотая тень на противоположной стене. Верхнее стекло в витраже – красное.

_Мальчик, нетвердо стоящий на ногах, выпускает руку няни и делает первый шаг – наискось через лучи, к окну, к свету. В это время солнце, садящееся за горизонт, окончательно скрывается за верхушками елей, и в комнате на самом верху башни становится сумрачно. Мальчик остается один - в темноте. И сразу же начинает реветь._

Второе мое воспоминание - дед.  
\- Поцелуйте же вашего дедушку, - шепчет няня, и подталкивает меня в спину.  
Должно быть, прошло уже прилично времени с того дня, как я впервые пошел, потому что я довольно бодро топаю в своих высоких ботиночках до кресла, лицом к которому меня развернули. Кресло очень высокое, поэтому я останавливаюсь и задираю голову.  
А потом меня подхватывают, и я лечу. Дед крепко держит меня на весу и внимательно разглядывает. А я – его.  
У деда пронзительные черные глаза, черные, безупречно зачесанные назад волосы и длинная седая прядь, свисающая до самых губ. И огромный стоячий воротник, у которого такие странные, торчащие в стороны края. Воротник отбрасывает на стену рогатую тень. Мне страшно, и я реву.  
\- Фу ты, дурачок какой,- досадливо говорит дед. – Заберите его.

_\- Прикажете отправить его назад? – поверенный почтительно наклоняется вперед, прижимая к груди шляпу._   
_\- Ни в коем случае. Это ребенок Альберта, он похож на него как две капли воды. И такой же плакса, - спокойно говорит барон Кроули._   
_Мальчик, опущенный на пол, все еще продолжает всхлипывать. Няня тянет его за собой, но он делает шаг вперед и утыкается лицом в жесткие руки своего дедушки._

Руки у деда жесткие и сухие, и пахнут гарью – это потом я узнаю, что так пахнет порох. Потом я узнаю, что, принимая посетителей, свой роскошный плащ дед набрасывает прямо на рабочий костюм, в котором занимается опытами, и что обшлага у него все в пятнах от реактивов. Что он не любит, когда его отрывают от дел, но не прочь иногда просто так посидеть на башне, подбрасывая куски хлеба прикормленному ворону Мортимеру, и что пронзительные стоны, которые по ночам долетают до детской откуда-то снизу, заставляя меня дрожать в кроватке, на самом деле издают выращиваемые им диковинные растения. А вовсе не души замученных в подземельях пленников…  
\- Ну, полно, полно, Алистер Кроули, - говорит дед, неуверенно гладя меня по голове.  
  
Мое третье воспоминание – цветы.  
Замок деда полон чудесных вещей. В нем есть огромный раздвижной глобус, «земная сфера», в который можно спрятаться целиком, есть механический стол, который можно опустить прямо из залы в кухню – нужно только нажать рычаг в стене. У меня пока не хватает сил это сделать, даже если я повисаю на нем всем телом. Есть труба, в которую дед смотрит на звезды, есть скелет трехголовой собаки, есть многорукий сидящий бог с алмазом в каменном тюрбане, есть длинные ряды банок с запечатанными в них уродцами. Этих уродцев я боюсь так, что они мне снятся. Снятся вылезающими из своих банок, тянущими ко мне свои белые лапки, улыбающимися кривыми мордами. Няня кропит детскую святой водой, но кошмары не проходят до тех пор, пока о них не узнает дед.  
Дед дает мне тряпку и велит идти протирать его коллекцию.  
В итоге я успеваю протереть всего две банки, потому что третья, к которой я тянусь, стоя на табурете и привстав на цыпочки, выскальзывает у меня из рук и с ужасающим грохотом разбивается об пол.  
Я вою на табуретке, не смея спустить ноги вниз, потому что из банки натекла лужа и в ней валяется уродец, весь в брызгах стекла. Потом приходит дед. Он отбирает у меня тряпку, которой я все это время размазываю по лицу слезы, заворачивает в нее трупик и ведет меня в подвал.  
Там я впервые вижу дедушкины цветы.  
Дед широко размахивается и бросает уродца прямо в их жадно подрагивающие лепестки.  
Я смотрю на то, что начинает твориться вслед за этим, как завороженный – эти чудовищные цветы красивы и быстры. И пока дед рассказывает мне, как нужно о них заботиться и как они нуждаются в любви, моя голова потихоньку наполняется звоном, и я валюсь на пол. Источаемый цветами аромат слишком силен для моего обоняния. Но перед тем как совсем потерять сознание, я успеваю подумать, что с такими цветами ни один уродец нам больше не страшен. Пусть себе вылезают.  
И с того дня я сплю очень спокойно.  
  
Четвертое воспоминание – гость.  
Гость прибывает в такой ненастный вечер, когда кажется, что Господь решил снова устроить потоп, чтобы избавить землю от всех грешников разом. Про Господа и про Потоп мне рассказывала няня. Я сижу на подоконнике, прижимая нос к стеклу, по наружной стороне которого быстро-быстро бегут струи. Ничего не видно – ни гор, ни долины, ни черных елей, богатства этого края – это я знаю от деда, ни блестящего шпиля церкви, который обычно хорошо различим внизу. Замок стоит на высокой горе, на обрыве, в сторону которого деревенским жителям и смотреть-то страшно. Это я тоже узнал из няниных рассказов…  
Ну вот, я сижу, представляя, как вода постепенно поднимается все выше и выше, поглощая дома и деревья, и доходит до подножья скалы, приближается к замку… На этом моя фантазия дает сбой. Я просто не в силах представить, что с замком может что-то случиться. В моем сознании он вечен и крепок, весь, целиком, со своими огромными коваными вратами, безобразными статуями, цветными стеклами, винтовыми лестницами, тайными проходами, с почетной вмятиной на стене, оставшейся с нашествия турок. Он вмещает меня, деда, няню, конюха с семьей, повара и цветы. Он незыблем, как...  
Тут я замечаю внизу, во тьме, на дороге к замку моргающий огненный светлячок и кубарем скатываюсь с подоконника. Я несусь к деду, крича, что к нам едут.  
Я давно, очень давно этого жду.  
«Это мой отец! Мой отец вернулся ко мне! Кто еще может рискнуть добираться сюда в коляске, в такую ужасную погоду!» - повторяю я себе, бегая по площадке из угла в угол и сжимая кулаки. Потом останавливаюсь у зеркала. Говорят, я похож на отца, как две капли воды. Если так, то конечно, он сразу меня узнает, как войдет! Ну почему же так медленно тянется время!  
Тут я замечаю, что у меня колено в пыли и воротничок расстегнут, и спешно принимаюсь приводить себя в порядок. А в парадную дверь тем временем громко стучат. Три раза.  
Дед быстрым шагом выходит откуда-то снизу, из-под лестницы, и направляется ко входу. Но пока он пересекает зал, дверь отворяется сама, и происходит одновременно несколько вещей: человек, стоящий на пороге, опускает свой зонт, молния высвечивает его крупную, расширяющуюся к низу фигуру в пальто, похожую на грушу, а я отчетливо понимаю, что это не мой отец.

_\- Добрый вечер, граф. Простите, что встречаю вас так. Мы тут привыкли к свободному образу жизни.  
\- Ничего страшного, - громко произносит незнакомец, отряхивая зонт прямо на плиты холла. Голос его гулко раскатывается под сводами, – я к вам тоже неофициально. Доброго вечерочка!.._

  
Я сажусь на корточки и прижимаюсь щекой к перилам. Во рту становится солоно.  
Но взрослые уже поднимаются по ступеням, поэтому я выскальзываю в коридор и опрометью мчусь в свою учебную комнату. Нельзя, чтобы они видели меня зареванным. Это опозорит дедушку - ведь я уже большой.  
В учебной комнате я забираюсь в "земную сферу" и там уже даю волю слезам.  
Все потому, что впервые я подумал - отец вряд ли когда-нибудь приедет.  
  
Дед и его гость запираются в кабинете и не выходят даже к ужину.  
Я сижу за накрытым столом совсем один, смотрю на пустующее дедово кресло и комкаю салфетку.  
После ужина я жду еще немного, а потом спускаюсь в кухню, беру ведро с костями и тащу его в подвал. Если цветы не покормить, они примутся кричать.  
Повар смотрит на меня со страхом.

 _\- Должен признать, что впервые мне встречается такой черствый человек, - медленно говорит граф. У него странные интонации - будто он собирается расхохотаться в конце каждой фразы. - Смерть единственного сына нисколько не повлияла на ваши... коммерческие аппетиты._  
 _\- Весьма повлияла, - сухо говорит барон Кроули. - Это событие позволило мне пересмотреть бюджет и вопросы наследства. Когда это произошло, я наконец убедился, что могу тратить на свои нужды столько, сколько мне требуется, не опасаясь, что кредиторы Альберта однажды придут и возьмут замок штурмом. В этих краях и так полно дремучих невежд, которые точат на меня зуб._  
 _\- Крестьян пугают ваши увлечения, - понимающе усмехается гость. - А что вы говорили насчет наследства? Неужели вы все-таки планировали что-то оставить сыну, даже после того, как сами выгнали его вон?_  
 _\- Вы задаете странные вопросы, граф, - старый барон начинает сердиться, - это уже не имеет значения. Мой сын давно мертв, и я даже не знаю, где он похоронен. Мне это не интересно._  
 _\- Страшный, страшный человек, - смеется граф, и грозит пальцем. - Я вам не верю. А мальчик?_  
 _\- Мальчик? - рассеянно говорит барон, помешивая кочергой угли. - Этому мальчику не придет в голову мотаться по свету._  
 _\- Почему вы так думаете?_  
 _\- Потому что я сам занимаюсь его воспитанием. Потому что мир день ото дня становится все неустойчивей. Потому что все, ради чего стоит жить, скоро будет собрано в этом замке._  
 _\- Да вы затейник, барон Кроули. У вас выходит не замок, а... прямо ковчег какой-то!_  
 _Граф смеется высоким, кудахтающим смехом._  

Следующие дни дед ухаживает за своим гостем, а за мной ухаживает няня. Я болею. Я лежу в постели с грелкой, пью чай с малиной и листаю книги.  
Няня говорит, что я пересидел холодном подоконнике, но я-то знаю, что виной всему - мое ночное хождение босиком. Я боялся, что дед и его гость могут услышать, как я топаю ботинками под дверью кабинета.  
  
Когда граф уезжает, дед сразу же поднимается ко мне в спальню. Я немедленно вскакиваю, чтобы поклониться ему, но он машет на меня рукой и молча садится на край постели. Он смотрит в окно - у меня очень хорошее окно, из него открывается необыкновенно красивый вид - а я смотрю на него.  
Я вижу, что дед сдал за эти несколько дней. В волосах прибавилось седины, глаза запали, и руки дрожат мелкой тряской, чего раньше не было. Когда я сажусь и обеими руками обнимаю его, чего он тоже раньше никогда мне не позволял, я чувствую, как болезненно бьется дедово сердце.  
\- Дедушка, миленький, - говорю я сквозь слезы, - я никогда тебя не оставлю. Никогда!  
  
Пятое мое воспоминание - чемодан.  
Няня уходит от нас, когда мне исполняется семь.  
Сначала она говорит, что уезжает воспитывать собственных внуков. Однако по мере того, как в недра чемодана падают все новые чепцы и юбки, няня все больше расходится, и все громче высказывается о "старом чорте". То есть о дедушке.  
Наконец, навалившись на чемодан, чтобы затянуть его ремнями, няня, красная и сердитая, сообщает, что старого кравопийцу ей совсем не жаль, пусть его черти на том свете на сковородке подбрасывают, а вот молодого господина - то есть, меня - ей очень даже жаль. Потому что старик непременно утянет в ад и мою душу, а ей этого совсем не хотелось бы. Недаром она воспитывала меня "совсем малипусеньким".  
Я сижу на простом табурете, мучительно краснею и не знаю, что сказать, потому что не очень хорошо понимаю причину всего происходящего.  
Потом уже дедушка, свирепо шевеля усами, объяснит мне, что "старая перечница" посмела привести в замок проповедника из деревни, чтобы он своими глазами поглядел на творящиеся в замке безобразия.  
Если под безобразиями няня имела в виду наши несомненно безобразные статуи, то проповедник сполна на них нагляделся во дворе. Дальше двора дедушка его просто не пустил.  
Перекрестив меня на прощание, няня уходит, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Когда я спрашиваю у дедушки, что же мы теперь будем без нее делать, он говорит, что мы будем делать водяной насос.  
  
Дети - это тоже воспоминание.  
Я очень хочу подружиться с детьми конюха. Они живут в пристройке и дни напролет проводят за стенами замка, свободно разгуливая по округе. Я наблюдаю за ними из окон или с балкона и мечтаю, как здорово мы бы могли играть вместе.  
С этими мечтаниями я даже начинаю меньше времени проводить в библиотеке, хотя это мое самое любимое место в замке, и все чаще и чаще выхожу во двор. Дедушка это замечает, конечно, и неожиданно дает мне добро на прогулки, потому что растущему организму нужен воздух, а отпаивать меня чаем с малиной, если я заболею, больше некому.  
И вот однажды я подхожу к дверям пристройки, и, не смея постучать, прислушиваюсь к детским голосам.  
Так я узнаю о себе много нового.  
Когда я вхожу, что объяснить, что они заблуждаются, все семейство с визгом бросается от меня врассыпную.  
Вторую попытку подружиться я предпринимаю позднее. Мне кажется, что среди деревенских мальчишек я быстрее найду себе товарища.  
Больше я никогда так не ошибусь.  
  
Семья конюха переезжает. Я смотрю на них из окна, а они торопливо закидывают тюки в повозку. В их глазах - неприязнь, а еще - страх.  
Через два дня я сам запрягаю лошадь, чтобы ехать на рынок.  
Обратно я бреду в гору, сгибаясь под тяжестью мешка с провизией - пока я ходил вдоль лотков, лошадь исчезла.  
Воздух в дедушкиной спальне пропитан запахами болезни и старческой немощи.  
Как-то утром я нахожу подметки с сапог нашего повара.  
Господи, я никогда не пойму, как он мог проникнуть в галерею с цветами.  
Мне нехорошо, зато дедушка веселится. Заходясь кашлем, он повторяет, что чертов воришка наконец получил по заслугам. Слушая дедушкин кашель, я думаю о том, что останусь совсем один.  
Дед умирает долго.  
После его похорон я принимаюсь за пересадку цветов. Мне просто необходимо занять чем-то руки и голову, и я с утра до вечера вожусь с горшками и лопаткой, таскаю мешки с землей и перевожу цветы на тачке в верхние коридоры. При этом я беспрерывно повторяю цветам, что люблю их, и глотаю слезы.  
Однажды, посмотрев в зеркало, я вижу там молодого мужчину.  
В верхних коридорах гораздо светлее, и это приходится цветам по вкусу. Они разрастаются так, что мне приходится пробираться мимо них очень осторожно, чтобы не наступить на чей-нибудь зубастый лепесток или не споткнуться от стебель. Цветы льнут ко мне и постоянно норовят погладить усиками.  
Труднее всего приходится с продуктами. У меня совершенно нет аппетита, но цветы требуют мяса, много мяса, и я начинаю раз в неделю ходить на рынок. Когда я расплачиваюсь с торговками и ухожу, я чувствую, как их взгляды сверлят мне спину. В деревне все знают, что я живу один, так что могу себе представить, какие слухи ползут о моих нравах от прилавка к прилавку...

_Алистер Кроули каждый день говорит себе, что это не навсегда._   
_Он напоминает себе, что нужно написать письмо бывшему дедушкиному компаньону. Это будет непросто, разобраться в дедушкиных бумагах, но он непременно справится. Если господина, приезжавшего когда-то в замок, заинтересует дедушкина коллекция, то Алистер, возможно, сможет передать ее в достойные руки, и тогда..._   
_На этом Алистер Кроули всегда обрывает себя, и вспоминает о дедушке._   
_Алистер Кроули вздыхает и идет протирать пыль._   
_Он очень любит свой замок, он мечтает о мире, раскинувшимся вокруг, но тот слишком велик, чтобы вот так просто выйти в него и пойти по дороге. Мир – он намного больше, чем «земная сфера»._   
_Но, может быть, завтра…_   
_Он повторяет это себе каждый день._   
_Он повторяет это, даже когда у него выпадают все зубы._   
_Он повторяет это, когда у него во рту вырастают новые - белые, острые, крепкие._   
_И только убив человека, он понимает, что останется здесь навсегда._

Дедушка был прав. Мне действительно нечего делать снаружи. Я такой же, как наши цветы, как каменные горгульи, как белые, заспиртованные в банках уроды.  
Я - чудовище.  
  
Есть воспоминания, от которых мне никуда не деться, как бы я не хотел.  
Когда отступает лихое красное марево и утихает огонь в утробе, я понимаю, что снова позволил взять над собой верх.  
Каждого мертвого я оплакиваю и хороню на заднем дворе, а после подолгу сижу на башне, завернувшись в дедушкин плащ. Ворон Мортимер давно уже не прилетает - после дедушкиной смерти мне было не до него, а потом он куда-то делся - должно быть, ночью его съела сова. Это был старый ворон, старый и мудрый. Мне его жаль.  
Так я и сижу каждый раз, пока совсем не замерзну. Это не правда, что вампиры не чувствуют холода. Я очень даже все чувствую, особенно аппетит. Обыкновенный аппетит, не жажду крови. Выражаясь вульгарно, я жру теперь столько, сколько не снилось дедушкиным цветам. Каждый раз после трапезы мне становится неловко за ее объем. Что странно, я совсем не полнею.  
Земля на заднем дворе понемногу покрывается темными звездами. Мне больно и стыдно смотреть на эти свидетельства моих преступлений, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
Я снова и снова хочу убивать.  
Ведь я - вампир.  
  
Мое самое главное, самое прекрасное, самое горькое воспоминание - Элиадэ.  
Парнишка, которого я сшибаю с ног, бьется подо мной, а потом замирает. Поворачивает голову, и совсем рядом я вижу прекрасные зеленые глаза. В них нет страха. Удивление, любопытство, насмешливый интерес. И еще что-то темное, томное, от чего у меня начинают пылать кончики ушей.  
Свалившийся с чужой головы картуз валяется у кустов.  
О Господи, я чуть было не убил девушку.  
  
\- Потрясающе! - говорит она, разглядывая дедушкины цветы.  
Ей нравится. Ей правда нравится.  
Я готов водить ее по замку с утра до ночи. Я показываю ей все: дедушкины диковинки, наши фамильные портреты, книги, гравюры, потайные ходы, сокровищницу, подземелья и чердаки.  
Я даже катаю ее на механическом столе. И все время смеюсь.  
О Господи, я веду себя как дурак.  
  
Когда мы выбираемся из очередного секретного лаза, оба - в пыли и паутине, солнце уже начинает садится, а в животе у меня начинает урчать от голода.  
\- Кажется, вам пора показать мне кухню, господин Алистер, - говорит Элиадэ.  
Она собирается остаться на эту ночь в замке. Как мне все это вынести?..  
  
Элиадэ готовит, а я стою рядом, не в силах оставить ее одну, и смотрю, как она это делает. Нож так и мелькает в ее руках. Иногда она сосредоточенно хмурится, а когда длинная светлая прядь падает ей на лицо, она сдувает ее в сторону.  
Я смотрю на ее белую шею, и перед глазами у меня все плывет, а в голове нарастает звон, как тогда, когда я маленький надышался цветочного аромата.  
Потом туман перед глазами отчетливо багровеет, и я понимаю, что сейчас я на нее брошусь.  
\- Вы снова хотите убить меня, господин Алистер? - доносится сквозь этот туман голос Элиадэ.  
Я бегу.  
Элиадэ находит меня очень быстро.  
Разворачивает к себе лицом и кладет мне руки на плечи.  
О Госпо...  
  
Элиадэ остается на эту ночь, и на следующий день, и на много других дней и ночей.  
  
"Она необыкновенная", - думаю я, любуясь, как Элиадэ танцует ночью в холле, двигаясь неслышно и грациозно, высоко поднимая руки, и легко-легко ступая по черно-белым квадратам.  
"Она необыкновенная", - думаю я, когда Элиадэ приносит с рынка мешки с провизией, слишком тяжелые для того, чтобы их подняла девушка.  
"Она необыкновенная", - думаю я, когда Элиадэ бросает первый ком земли в могилу очередного несчастного на заднем дворе.  
"Она необыкновенная", - думаю я, когда Элиадэ говорит "Я тоже люблю вас, господин Алистер".  
\- Господин Алистер! Идите ко мне! - зовет Элиадэ, заметив меня, и призывно машет рукой.  
Я стесняюсь и отказываюсь. Я не умею танцевать.  
  
\- Она не обыкновенная женщина. Она - акума, - говорит маленький экзорцист.  
  
Наш с Элиадэ бой под потолком разгромленной бальной залы, среди моих стремительно увядающих цветов и ее смертоносных сфер, атакующих меня, становится единственным и последним танцем.  
И ее угасающий шепот - последнее из воспоминаний об Элиадэ.  
  
Сейчас я стою на холме, а внизу вьется дорога - та самая, по которой меня, совсем еще несмышленого, привезли сюда много лет назад. Где-то там, за лесами - тот мир, о котором я мечтал, и которого отчаянно боялся все эти годы. Думать о том, что новых воспоминаний о замке у меня больше не будет, и странно, страшно, и приятно. И хотя я толком не знаю, что меня ждет, мне кажется, что я сделал правильный выбор.  
Дорога ложится мне под ноги, и в такт шагам голос внутри меня беззвучно повторяет: "Элиадэ, Элиадэ..."


End file.
